The Purple Pencil Case
by I.Luv.Twilight.A.Lot
Summary: This is a tale of to worlds crossing over in a game of trust. They have to come over there differences and trust as they enter the Purple Pencil Case. I would like to thank my friend Esme for the idea. Math can be good for something.
1. The meeting

**The Purple Pencil Case!**

"Chloe there's some guy at the door for you!" My idiot brother Emmett shouts. I'm Chloe Aidan-Charlie Swan, I'm a triplet my brothers are Jasper Whitlock Swan & Emmett McCarty Swan. We are vampires and live with our friends & our 'parents'. They are; The Twins Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon-Masen Cullen, There Cousin Rosalie Lillian Swan (She's not related to us), Mom, Esme Ann Platt Cullen and Dad, Carlisle Cullen.

"In a minute!" I shout the others are out hunting. I run to the front door, ah, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred & George. They got my later, Harry is my cousin, yes I know I'm a vampire but his mom my aunt was a hybrid.

"Hi, please come in. Would you like any refreshments?" I ask. They nod there heads.

"Ok let's see six butterbeer's, two teas & seven cups of blood." I say. I'm a Werepire, a werewolf/shape shifter and a vampire.

"Yes that is correct." Alice says.

"Hey guy's in the living room!" Em shouts.

"Well I'll tell you why were here…."


	2. Getting there, Emmett and Chloe singing

**Chapter 2**

"_Well I'll tell you why were here…._ Were going to play this new game show it's called The Purple Pencil Case. Were already in teams they are The Blue team Alice, Draco, Emmett, Ginny, Chloe, Hermione, Carlisle, George.

The Red Team is Edward, Harry, Jasper, Ron, Rosalie, Esme, Fred." I say

"What the Hell!" Came the screams of everyone in the room.

"Guys that's the point of the game. Everyone that's the point of the game." I say.

"Well I would rather eat snakes then be on that mud blood's team." Draco say's.

"And I'd rather die then be on Edward's team" Harry say's.

"Guy's come on that is the whole point." Esme and Ginny say

"Come on or we'll be late." Alice say's. We hop in the mini bus I hired, we drive to Twilight Mountain.

"Were here, let's sing Wannabe by Spice girl's to celebrate!" Emmett shouts.

"No, Granger Danger by A Very Potter Musical." I shout.

"No Get Back to Hogwarts By the same people." Harry Say's

"No Baby by Justin Bieber!" Alice and Draco shout.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" We all scream.

"(Alice **Bold **Draco _Italic's_Both _**Bold and Italic's**_)_**Ohh wooaah **__**[x3]**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>You know you love me, I know you care<br>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
>You want my love, you want my heart<br>And we will never ever- ever be apart**

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>we're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>my first love broke my heart for the first time<br>and I was like...  
><em>  
><em><strong>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine **__(mine)_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine<strong>__(mine)_**  
><strong>  
><strong>For you I would have done whatever<br>And I just can't believe we ain't together  
>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<br>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
><strong>_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around…<em>"

"Guy's shout the hell up!" Me, Edward and George say.

"What is Granger Danger?" Hermione asks

"It a song about Malfoy and Ron falling in love with you." I say

"Gross I'd never love that mud blood." Draco exclaims.

"Well I don't love Mione." Ron says.

"Emmett and I will sing it for you. I'll be _Draco_ and you are **Ron**.

**Ron:**

**Here I am  
>face to face<br>with a situation I never though I'd ever see  
>It's strange, how a dress<br>can take a mess, and make her nothing less than,  
>beautiful to me<strong>

**Seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
>something deep inside has changed<br>they've open wide but hold that trigger  
>this could mean<br>Danger! I'm falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>I think I'm falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>With Hermione Granger  
><strong>  
><em>Draco:<em>

_What? What the hell is this?  
>You expect me to sing about her? Don't care about her!<br>It's just a little make-up, Draco wake up!  
>I've been mistaken.<em>

_She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!  
>Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen<br>don't know why, I'd ever be so mean.  
>This could mean<br>Danger! I'm falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>I could be falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>With Hermione Granger  
><em>  
><em><strong>Both:<strong>_

_**I wanna let her know**_

**Draco:**

**I feel so queasy**

_**Both:**_

_**But I can't let it show  
><strong>_  
><em>Ron:<em>

_She'd laugh, poor Weasly  
><em>  
><em><strong>Both:<strong>_

_**Come on,  
><strong>_  
><em>Ron:<em>

_Ron,_

**Draco:**

**Draco  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Both:<strong>_

_**You gotta let it go  
>You gotta let it go<br>**_  
><em>Ron:<em> **Draco:**

_Here I am_ **What!  
><strong>_Face to face_ **What the hell is this?  
><strong>_with a situation_ **I want to sing about her  
><strong>_I never thought I'd ever see_ **Sing about her  
><strong>_It's strange _**I want to make up  
><strong>_how a dress_ **Granger, wake up!**  
><em>can take a mess<em> **I've been mistaken**  
><em>and make her nothing less than<br>beautiful to me  
><em>  
><em>It feels like my eyes<em> **She is the hottest girl**  
><em>have been transfigured<em> **I've ever seen**  
><em>something deep inside <em>**Now, because she's like**  
><em>has changed<em> **a girl I've never seen  
><strong>_they've been open wide_ **Don't know why**  
><em>but hold that trigger<em> **I'd ever be so mean  
><strong>_this could mean_ **This could mean  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Both:<strong>_

_**Danger! I'm falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>I think I'm falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>With Hermione Granger**_

_**With Hermione Granger**_

_**With Hermione Granger**_

_**Danger!"**_ Me and Emmett bow.

"That was Totally Awesome." Harry say's we start laughing.

"Guy's we need to get to the Purple Pencil Case in the next ten minutes or we will suffer terrible pain." Alice say's.

We run to where the pencil case is suppose to be.


End file.
